Hermione's Dirty Secret
by Unknowngirl24
Summary: Hermione has a dirty secret...is the Gryffindor bookworm not really who she says? And what's this, she has an older brother? BDSM, toys, anal, oral, fake rape, ff, mf, mfm, mffm, Sub!Hermione. M for content and language, don't like, don't read. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any part nor character of Harry Potter. Everything is JKR's only.

Hermione's Dirty Secret

Chapter One:

Hermione Granger was not what you thought she was: a prudish, quiet bookworm. Heck, she was anything but _prudish_. She was probably the biggest slut in Hogwarts, but boy, was she proud of it.

Second, she had a brother. Yep, she had an older brother who was seventeen, and non-magical.

And third, the biggest one of all, Hermione was a hardcore submissive, who always needed to be roughly dominated in sex. Fortunately for her, she had her mom, dad, and brother who all loved to dominate. Yes, the Gryffindor princess was indeed a slut, and loved incest, and mock rape.

-OoOoOoO-

Hermione was excited to get back home. The seventeen year old had followed all her parents' orders. She hadn't touched herself since Easter break. She had shaved all her pussy and leg hair. She had a charmed paddle, and short whip in her trunk. She also had several vials of contraceptive potion in it. She had even charmed her robes, so that they couldn't be open unless on command. She was completely nude, apart from the robes. Just like her parents had ordered her to be.

Hermione saw her parents standing just outside the barrier. After saying good bye to Ron, Ginny, and Harry, she ran outside to her parents, Robert and Ann Granger.

"Hello princess!"her father called out. "Had a good term?"

"Yes dad, and I can't wait to go home!" Hermione excitedly said. You see, Hermione was not only excited to go home, but to also relieve the annoying ache between her legs. As she hugged her mom, she heard Ann whisper in her ear, "I can smell you, you little whore. Your brother is waiting in the car."

Hermione could have cum right then and there, if it weren't for the fact that the three Grangers were moving quickly towards the van. They put her things in the trunk, and Hermione hopped into the backseat. "David! I missed you so much!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's _Master_ to you pet," David said sternly, after giving Hermione a warm hug.

Robert started the van, as he said, "So pet, did you follow our instructions to the letter?"

"Yes Master I did, I even have the charmed paddle and whip Mistress told me to charm," Hermione answered.

"Pet, your brother, I believe has a problem. Have you drank some contraceptive potion?" Ann asked.

"Yes ma'am I did," Hermione said as she quickly took of her robe. She was leaking heavily in her downtown, as she saw her brother slip of his jeans. She quickly sat on his 9 in cock, squirming to get it all in. He pulled the seat belt, specially enhanced for this purpose, over her. It crossed over her back, and across her tits, then pulled back down to meet his own, which was strapped normally. They kissed passionately while David twisted her nipples around.

"Oh...god, you're tight," David moaned,as Hermione suddenly began to move up and down on his dick. She froze suddenly, at the thought that the other drivers may be seeing her just like this, riding her own brother like there was no tomorrow. David slapped her tits, and pulled on her seat belt, and said, "Who told you to stop? Get moving bitch."

Hermione resumed her pace, and was panting by the time they pulled up at her house. She whipped out her wand and transfigured her robe, into a skirt and blouse, as she reluctantly climbed off her brother, and went into the house. Rob and Ann were standing in the hall talking, when Hermione walked in. She shared a passionate kiss with both Rob and Ann, when Rob said, "Pet, I know you have had a long day, so go eat, shower, and go to bed. We'll see you in the morning."

Hermione was surprised, generally she got fucked right then and there. But she was halted in her thoughts when she heard Ann say, "You'll be sleeping in your normal bedroom tonight" she knew something was up.


	2. Author's Note-Please Read

Hi guys,

Sorry I havent updated in a while. I'm going to India and have been _very_ busy. I probably wont update for a few days. not abandoning this story though. I also had a bit of writers block, but I have an idea.

Thank you so much,

Unknowngirl24


	3. HDS Authors Note 2

Hi guys,

Im so sorry about not updating. Its just that the wifi here is really unreliable. And also, all of my chapters are on a different computer, but i cant get wifi on that. So I might not be able to update till after July 22. Thats when I go back. Im not abandoning this story, nor the other. I've got some great ideas, and reviews, so thank you to all those that reviewed!

Unknowngirl24


End file.
